A Clique Reunion
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: Massie left for England and leaving her clique to fall apart. 10 years later it's time for Massie to face the music and bring the girls back together. Set 10 years after the series ends. I don't own hence the word FAN fiction! A myriad of shipping!
1. Prologue

**Title: A Clique Reunion**

**Summary: Massie left for England and leaving her clique to fall apart. 10 years later it's time for Massie to face the music and bring the girls back together.**

**Rating: T for mentions of teen pregnancy (that is if 19 counts…)**

**Authors note: I have not read a Clique book in a long time (dunno why I'm here exactly) but after reading a few stories on Figment I thought I'd write my own. Ignore my last story since it's not exactly in my own timeline. As I like some of the canon ships only two will remain the same since the last Clique book Dylington (!) and Clam. I don't own!**

_Harrington Household_  
_ Master Bedroom_  
_ Monday, August 18, 2014 _  
_ 7:54 A.M._

"It's too early to get up," whined Dylan Marvil-Harrington. The 23 year old looked up lazily from her fluffy pillow and into bright brown eyes. Next to her wasn't her husband, but rather her 4 year old daughter Cassidy Peyton Harrington. The girl with dark scarlet curls giggled innocently.

Dylan's eyes traveled to the man behind the small girl. Derrick Harrington was happily making the bed shake for his young daughter. Rolling her eyes, Dylan leaned in to her daughter and whispered in the girl's ear.

Cassidy's eyes lit up and the girl bounced on her father. Laughing Dylan buried her face back into said pillow. She was lucky the king size bed was big enough for the four of them. Dylan, Derrick, Cassidy, and the unborn, unnamed child in her swelling abdomen.

"It's the first day of preschool!" squealed Cassidy. The young girl started to pull back the navy comforter from her rested parents. Derrick lay there in nothing but his "Perry the platypus" boxers, a Christmas gift from the then 3 year old the year before. Next to him was Dylan in her favorite sea foam pregnancy pajamas.

Derrick didn't have to say anything before pulling his daughter back into the bed. Dylan smiled before she remember what today really was. It was the first day of preschool for young Cassidy! Dylan looked at her daughter, finally noticing that the young girl was already dressed.

Sighing Dylan rolled her eyes at her daughter's choice in clothes. She was dressed in a dark green leotard, bright pink tutu, purple leggings, and plastic heels. There was no way Dylan was going to let her daughter leave the house looking like that. Even Derrick's idea of a jeans and t-shirt was better then what the girl was wearing.

"You're not wearing that," said Dylan in mock horror.

"Yes I am!" declared Cassidy dramatically. So much like her father, Dylan swore. Or maybe Cassidy took after her the most. Derrick had rolled out of the bed to pull on a white t-shirt and pattering into the kitchen.

Cassidy had taken the time to follow her father, leaving Dylan alone in the large bed with her stomach about to pop. It took a moment for Dylan to realize what exactly Derrick was going to do.

If Derrick thought he was going to make breakfast, he was sorely mistaken. Dylan would rather have Derrick dress their daughter before letting him touch her precious pots and pans. Moving as fast as she could she quickly through on a long sleeve slimming (at least for a pregnant woman) bright blue shirt. Then her favorite black cords that tied in the front.

It was funny, ever since she was born Dylan thought clothes and boys were the most important things in her life. Wearing name brand clothes was the only way she could leave the house every morning. Ever since that stunt she had pulled to get out of Marvelous Marvils, clothes suddenly weren't important. At the ripe age of 19 Dylan Marvil found herself pregnant. Now the most important thing in her life was her 4 year old daughter.

"Dylan!" cried Derrick from down the hallway. She giggled before slipping on her house slippers to walk out of the room and find Cassidy clinging on her father's leg. Cassidy was chanting "only mommy makes breakfast."

"Why don't you get her in normal clothes and I'll make breakfast," declared Dylan carefully stepping over the small girls sprawling figure.

"NO! Dylan help the monster she's eating me!" cried out Derrick and Cassidy laughed before Derrick scoped her up in his arms. Derrick opened the door to a room just on his right that led into Cassidy's bedroom.

Dylan's heart swelled with pride as she decorated the room herself. Derrick had painted the room a light turquoise color because she couldn't do it herself. Doctor Kilbourne's orders, paint fumes aren't good for the baby. A toy boxed lay directly under the window with her name carved into it.

Peeking inside Dylan could make out Derrick pulling out all kinds of ridiculous outfits. Rolling her eyes Dylan kept walking down the steps until she was in her kitchen. Her two favorite rooms (besides her own room) was Cassidy's and the kitchen. Most of the money she had made from Marvelous Marvils had went to having state of the art kitchen supplies. The rest of the money had went to paying for stuff in Cassidy's room.

Getting straight to work Dylan pulled out everything she needed to make omelets. Not just any kind either, her famous western omelets that had won over Derricks dad. Mentally Dylan checked off her list of things she had to do. The vegetables had been clean off the night before….

"Breakfast," she called and she could hear feet bounding down the steps. Derrick was dressed in pressed dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt. His hair neatly combed and holding hands with Cassidy.

Cassidy was already dressed in a pair of cut off shorts with a brown and white tank. Over the tank there was a brown blouse. On her feet were white knee high soccer socks and brown ugg boots. Her head was cleverly decorated with a cream knitted hat with a flower on it.

"Yea! Mommy made omelets!" cried out Cassidy pulling out the chair and Derrick swinging her into the seat.

Smiling she titled her head to study both of them. Cassidy had her own dark scarlet curls but Derrick's dark brown eyes. Cassidy had features of both parents and took more after her dad in the personality department. The doorbell had rung and Derrick had went to open the door.

"Massie?"


	2. Chapter 1

**This does not pick up right where the last chapter left off... That was a bit of a prologue for what is to come! Let's go to the beginning… With Massie. Italics are now all flashbacks. A Massie and Claire chapter!**

_Heathrow Airport _  
_The Gate _  
_Monday February 3rd_

"Thank you for flying with us this," said the flight attendant into a small megaphone. "Please turn off all electronic devices as we land."

Massie Block snapped her purse closed and adjusted her hair. For the first time in nearly 11 years she was setting foot back on American soil. Not only did it feel good but she had her boyfriend, James, with her. James had nudged her arm and pointed out the window. Beneath them the skyline of New York appeared.

Warmth had ran through Massie's body as she was back and ready to take Westchester. She was coming back for a reason of course. She had just released her own clothing line BlockedOut and was a hit all over Europe. Now she was back to introduce the clothes to America.

Not only that but after not talking to her old friends, she was determined to reconcile with all of them. All of her friends were surely to be famous and taking America by storm. Alicia is probably a famous TV anchor. Claire was probably a homemaker of some sort and Massie rolled her eyes at the idea. Dylan is probably a famous actress. Kristen most likely playing soccer and bending it with Beckham.

The car was already waiting for them and Isaac was waiting at the gate. She was coming in for a surprise visit for everyone it seems. The first person she was planning on visiting was Claire. Then from there find each of her friends accordingly.

James was the first to nudge her out of the trance she was stuck in. The plane had just landed and they found themselves being ushered out of the plane. Massie soon found herself searching through the crowded plane looking for Isaac.

"There he is," said James finding the man that Massie had shown him a picture of. She was going to announce when all of them were once again together, that they were engaged. All she had to do was get all of her friends together.

It wasn't going to be that hard as she knew they have been hanging out without her. Even though the PC hadn't all been together for six years, they had to be friends. Massie found herself remembering all the times they had fun together. Yet there was something that made Massie have a sinking feeling in her stomach though. She had made Kendra and William pay for international television. She had remembered watching all of her friends on Marvelous Marvils. It was the first and last time she had seen all of the PC on TV.

_Kristen and Claire were sitting on the big chair waiting for Dylan to come downstairs. Alicia was busy talking to Ryan and giving her a good smack down about what she was wearing._

_"Those shoes don't go with that sweater," screeched Alicia laughing. Kristen was too busy playing with a soccer ball to berate her for making fun of Ryan. Claire was pretending to be embarrassed for Alicia without saying anything._

_"Come on you don't see Dylan in mismatched clothes—"_

_Alicia was stood corrected as Dylan came down the steps. She stood in nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a faded glory America shirt. Behind her came down Merri-Lee Marvil looking all donned up._

_"I quit! I can't stand being on this show with all of you. You do nothing but humiliate me and I'm sick and tired of it," cried out Dylan Marvil. Everyone stared at the redhead with a shocked look on their faces. Her mother was the first person to break the silence._

_"Dylan…"_

_"No I'm tired of it! There was the diet pills, my lost homework, and accused of cheating on my boyfriend. I can't stand it anymore! I quit and good luck trying to find me."_

_Kristen, Alicia, and Claire all tried stopping her but Dylan had left the house without looking back._

Massie thought back and wondered if that would have still happened if she had been there. She could tell Dylan wasn't happy in the later episodes. Many of them she wasn't even there and opting to being with friends. Massie remembered some high school LBRs of Dylan's being briefly on the show: Paige, Hannah, Sophia.

Dylan had nearly broke a legally binding contract. It wasn't until the contract had expired she had signed on for less hours.

Massie sat in a seat and snuggled next to her boyfriend. Massie was also thinking of her other friends that she had left behind. The last person that knew she was back in town was Claire and Claire was hiding something of her own. This frustrated Massie to absolutely no end!

"Where to Massie?" asked Isaac and Massie only pressed her glossy lips together.

"Westchester, 1329 Prescott Street," she said looking at her phone. Kendra had just sent her the address to where Claire was now living. Nothing like the present to meet some old friend's right? James looked at her questioningly but didn't press it.

He probably thought they were going to the hotel but Massie thought nothing of it. The only thing steamrolling through her mind was Claire. Something told her that every answer to her question was going to be found there.

* * *

"Cam comeontellme!" giggle shrieked Claire Fisher. The newly married couple had just made their first big purchase. The house they had just settled in was all settled with mismatched furniture from ikea and Big Lots. Despite every obstacle it took to get them there she loved every nook and cranny in the place. Claire currently had a dark black blindfold over her eyes.

She heard some rustling from Cam around her and she fidgeted around waiting.

"Alright take the blindfold off!" said Cam and Claire excited pulled the blindfold off of her face and threw it on the ground. She was going to pick up later. In front of her, however, was puzzling. Mainly because the wall was covered by a painters sheet.

Cam nodded his head to pull the sheet off of the wall. Sending him a look she pulled the sheet from the wall. Behind it was black framed photos that looked familiar to her.

"Do you remember the 10 week photography class from the summer between 8th grade and freshman year? These are all of them."

Gasping Claire did the only thing a newlywed couple would do. She kissed him in appreciation at how thoughtful he had been about making the house their new home. Both of them had worked hard and had fun doing it. Currently Claire was working for a publishing house and photographing covers for books. Her most recent was the new cover for the old classic _To Kill a Mockingbird_ which she was proud to make a huge display of.

Behind them the doorbell had just rung signifying their first visitor.

**Filler chapter ish with a bit of Claire/Cam bit, I would give them a larger chapter but I need to move the plot along. We now know that Cam and Claire are newlyweds and just moved into there new house. Massie is coming and ready to pounce. What's going to happen next? Next thing is that I need your opinion and here is the relationship status of each girl:**

Relationship Status:

Massie: Engaged to James Watson  
**Alicia:**  
Dylan: Married to Derrick Harrington for 3-4 years.  
**Kristen: **  
Claire: Newlywed

What should happen to Kristen and Alicia in regards to relationships? Opinions would be awesome!


	3. Chapter 2

**Now we get down to the talk between Claire and Massie. After 10 years questions will be asked.**

Claire opened the door to find Massie Block in the doorway to her new home. Her sea colored eyes widened in shock as Claire thought that Massie was living in England. There was no way this was the Massie Block standing here in the threshold of her new house. She and Cam had just moved in a couple of days ago.

"Congrats on the new place," said Massie inspecting the outside of the house. Embarrassed Claire felt a light blush rise to her cheeks. She and Cam didn't even get a chance to do any of the landscaping or anything. That didn't seem to matter as one of her friends came to see her all the way from London England.

Mutely Claire had let Massie into the foyer and Massie studied the house. It was a small 2 floor home with a living room on her right and a dining room on her left. The dining room leading into a kitchen and a master bedroom on the first floor. The steps were right next to the living room to rooms that would soon be Claire's children.

Photographs had decorated the halls and mismatched furniture made Massie cringe on the inside. Massie could make out Cam Fisher from the kitchen make a call from the house phone. Judging from the call he was just ordering some pizza.

"Cameron Fisher," said Massie sitting on a bar stool. Surprised Cam took a step back. Was he staring at the right person? In front of him seemed to be sitting Massie Block, but she was in England somewhere. London, right?

"Massie Block?" he said staring.

"The one and only," she said raising her eyebrows at him. Behind her Claire only shrugged as she was just as confused as he was. While neither one of them knew what to make of this visit Massie clearly knew what she was wanting something.

Everyone sat quietly as the numbers on the clock was beginning to turn for each minute passing. It had been five minutes before anyone in the room had spoken. Massie had studied Claire before noticing that she actually looked good. Claire had been wearing an orange tank layered under a forest green blouse. Her cargo shorts stopped just above her knee and instead of keds, Claire had on a pair of cute sandals. Right now Massie had a problem placing where she might have gotten them. Fashion in Europe was different from those in America.

Cam looked the same as ever, even though his green eye started to look a bit like his blue eye. His wrangler jeans hung loosely off of his hips. The navy tee shirt clung from actual muscles like he worked out. Ehmagawd Cam Fisher worked out in a gym? If Massie was still a 13 year old girl she would find this beyond adorable. Now he just looked hawt.

Massie snapped herself out of her trance before turning to her friend. For a second there it was like she was 13 years old again. Never would she go back to that time period.

"Actually I'm here to talk to Claire."

Cam nodded like he understood and went to get ready for pizza. Claire had smiled before leading her from the kitchen to the living room.

"Why are you here?" asked Claire. The question had enveloped the room like a thick fart. Massie wasn't expecting Claire to be beating around the bush but not outright asking it. "It's been 10 years there has to be reason."

Massie felt her own heart skip a beat there. Why would she come back? Everyone had moved on, especially her, making friends with alphas all over London. She's at the top of her game, so why come back to Westchester of all places?

BlockedOut was going to be huge in America that was no doubt. Not only that, but her fashion show happened to be the Friday before OCD's middle school reunion. The nostalgia rushed through Massie like Chanel 19.

"Massie?" said Claire waving her right hand in front of Massie's face.

"I'm releasing a new fashion line in America that I've created," said Massie pushing Claire's hand away. "It's also the same weekend as OCD's school reunion this August. I'm here early to talk to some executives and I have to fly to Asia and then Australia to release my line there. Can't say that I want to find my old friends while I'm here? Maybe I want to see the old school that we have practically ruined in the process of being there."

Claire sat quietly, she was thankful that Massie had no other motives. After all they were all part of the same clique back middle school. If anything Claire should be the first person that Massie would tell anything too. Basically because she was right here in her house and Massie had made no other mention of seeing any of the other girls.

Both girls sat silent before giggling breaking the said silence. There should never be too many silent moments in her new home thought Claire. That's rule number 1.

"So what happened after I left?"

"Happened?" asked Claire playing with a piece of her white-blond hair. "We visited you in England nothing happened after you left."

She was avoid confrontation and Massie knew it. Something had clearly happened to the Pretty Committee that Claire didn't want to talk about. Would it be the fight between Alicia and Dylan? Kristen completely shutting the girls out? Alicia forming a new clique once high school hit? This was something Massie defiantly wanted to know about.

"I saw the last episode of Marvelous Marvils," snapped Massie referring back to the last one with all the girls together. "I left this clique falling apart when I left OCD. Kristen had her soccer sisters, Dylan had her show, Alicia and dancing, finally leaving you and Cam. I'm back to know what happened."

"It's a long story but I'll tell it anyway."

Claire took a deep breath before the doorbell rang again. This time a guy in a pizza uniform stood in the doorway looking like he hated his job. Cam had come downstairs to pay for the pizza. Massie could faintly make out a soccer game coming from the TV.

"Um is there a girl named Massie in here? The guy in the really nice car is looking for you."

"JAMES!" cried out Massie forgetting her poor fiancé in the car with Isaac. Massie raced out the door calling to Claire that she would be right back.

**Next Chapter is all in flashback! Leave a review if you like it! I have the next couple of chapters (including the second to last chapter) written to be uploaded. All I need a review to keep updating the story! Seriously it encourages me in the best way possible. **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Could it be the fight between Alicia and Dylan? Alicia forming a new clique once high school hit? Kristen completely shutting the girls out? Claire was out of options of what would become of the Pretty Committee. _**

The Rivera Estate  
Living Room  
October 13th

_The living room was completely quiet despite four girls laying around. A redhead girl sat miserable holding a gossip magazine with her face on the cover. A blond girl played with a soccer ball was not meeting anyone in the eyes. Another blond chewed on sour gummies unable to watch what was about to play out. _

_It had only been 2 years since they had last seen Massie. It shouldn't have been this messed up in the meantime. Sure Claire had been a photo nerd, Dylan had the Marvilous Marvils, Kristen and soccer. Sure the Friday and Saturday night schedules were butchered and couldn't be repaired like that. _

_It had been 2 months since Dylan had quit the show at the ripe age of 16. It had been 2 weeks since any of the girls had spoken to each other. _

_"Listen we have to talk," said the Spanish beauty Alicia Rivera coming into the living room. The estates house was huge and all the girls had settled not too far from the door in the family living room. It was like going anywhere house was an effort that nobody wanted to pull through. _

_"About what?" asked Claire upbeat. She was trying to keep the blow from hurting so much on all of the girls. She had a feeling what this meeting was about. _

_"It's been two years since we have officially been all together. Shouldn't we talk? I mean Massie hasn't even talked to us…" _

_"How the Pretty Committee fell apart?" asked Dylan looking sober. "Face it, we all knew it was coming when Massie left. As soon as our weekend plans tanked there was nothing left." _

_"Now don't say that," said Alicia feeling frustrated. There was no denying the downward spiral they were undergoing. "It's not like there's another clique like ours…" _

_Alicia's smile faltered a bit, she knew exactly where to find another clique like the former Pretty Committee. _

_"You think we don't know about the other girls? They're here all the time," said Kristen finally speaking up. "You have other friends, we have other friends. Let's face it, it's not like we're friends anymore." _

_"You mean the LBRs you all hang out with?" asked Alicia not wanting it to sound like it did. Some of the girl's friends weren't exactly the prettiest girls at the all-girls high school: Augustus Country Day. _

_None of them dared to look at each other. They had made fun of Claire for being friends with Layne but they had their own friends. Only Kristen seemed to have taken this the wrong way. _

_"Alicia I'm allowed to have my own friends," said Kristen to the Spanish girl. "The Soccer sisters are important to me and all of the girls are my friends. No matter how many LBR's are on the squad!" _

_Alicia silently fumed before turning to Dylan. _

_"What's your excuse?" Alicia said. This time she had obviously calmed down a bit before turning to Dylan. Instead of saying anything Dylan had burst into tears. Only Claire had made the move to hug the sobbing girl. _

_"Ihappentolikemyfriendsthankyouverymuch… I'm upset because Nathanbrokeupwithmebecauseoftheshow," said Dylan. She let out a great big hiccup before continuing on. "AllofyouarefightingandIdon'tlikeit. …" _

_Alicia stepped back from the emotional Dylan. At first Dylan said that it was fun to be on the show, now it was just turning Dylan into a teary mess. When the show at first started Dylan was the star! She could burp ever Taylor Swift song as disgusting as that sounded. As the girls had gotten older some of the plots have gotten worse. Alicia remembered watching an episode where Dylan had been dumped publicly on screen. _

_Everybody stopped and thought about what was going down. They were only sophomores and shouldn't have problems like this. Things were better when Claire was constantly eating her gummies. Dylan had her weight issues. Back when Massie was here. _

_The summer after visiting Massie was sorely different from the way it was now. High school was taking a toll on all the girls in more ways than just one. Only Claire seemed to be the one that was still relatively "normal." _

_The door slammed shut and all of the girls had their thoughts come to a sudden halt. Kristen had officially left Alicia's house. Claire knew that Kristen wasn't coming back anytime soon. At least to see Alicia. _

_Not that Alicia could help it of course. Everything was happening so fast for her and not in a good way. School had finally caught up to her. To be on top wasn't something that Alicia had liked. Dancing was the only way she could keep her cool._

_"Oh cry me a river Dylan," snapped Alicia. Dylan's problems didn't seem to be that bad. Just kicked off the show if she didn't it that much. Jon had done it on _Jon and Kate + 8_. Dylan pushed herself away from Claire. _

_"Alicia you may not think so but I have much bigger problems than your own." _

_"Oh yea I get it exactly. You and your show you want to quit soo badly. All your problems being publicized on live TV. People use you for fame! Access Hollywood gossips how you can't seem to act like a girl. Everybody expects you to be perfect." _

_Actually as she talked about Dylan's problems seemed to be a LOT worse than Alicia's own problems. The worst Alicia had was pressures from her parents to go to law school. The column for the school paper, school work piling up, and of course her dance crew…_

_"Dylan I'm sorry," started Alicia but Dylan didn't hear it. _

_"No I completely get it, it's hard to be Alicia Rivera. Call me when you have bigger problems to deal with." _

_Dylan had promptly left leaving Claire and Alicia the only ones left in the room. _

_"Claire," said Alicia turning from the blond girl. "Tell the others that I'm sorry if you'll even talk to them. But I know I'm right we should have stayed friends through it all instead of going in separate directions." _

_With that Alicia raced off into a deeper part of the house to her dance studio. Claire was the only one left to let herself out. _


	5. Chapter 4

**This is where the teen rating kicks in! Be careful when reading this! **

"You all fought after I had left huh?" asked Massie feeling sadness ripple through her. Alicia couldn't handle it and both of them had knew it. Claire looked down at her feet and picked at the pepperoni on her slice of pizza. James and Cam were talking in the next room about soccer of all things. Well in England they call it football of course.

Both girls were quiet. Massie was didn't touch the pizza that Claire had given her. Both Claire and Cam still had to go grocery shopping and stock up the refrigerator. There wasn't anything that Massie would have eaten anyway. Massie was quiet after Claire told her what she remembered.

Desperately she wanted to tell Massie other stuff too. Like Dylan had a daughter and babies on the way. Kristen had graduated from Brown. Alicia... Well Claire herself was already planning something big for OCD's reunion this fall.

"I'm going to find them all," declared Massie. "We're going to be friends again."

Despite all friends she made in London and basically being on top, she wanted her old friends to be her friends still. They all had slipped away in high school and she wanted to bring the old times back.

"But you're only here for the tonight and tomorrow. You even said you were flying to Asia and Australia," said a confused Claire. Was she getting the details confused?

"Claire I told you already. I'm meeting with some executives through the company that is sponsoring the fashion show. We're going over some details and the line releases in America in mid-August. I'll be back to find each of them and talk some sense into them," said Massie confidently.

At least she hoped she had talked some sense into them. From what Claire told her they had just fought over friend issues with the LBRs. How their lives were going in different directions all over the place. Alicia had made her own clique without consulting any of them…. Dylan was having issues with being on a reality show… Oh this should be easy to do.

"Claire was there anything else I should know?" asked Massie crisply contemplating what her next move should be. There had to be something because any sane person would know to talk sensibly about the whole thing.

Claire had thought for a moment. She had talked to Kristen and her recent issues with a long term boyfriend. In fact Claire had been keeping in contact with Kristen and Dylan. She hadn't heard a peep out of Alicia for a long time. In fact last time Claire had seen Alicia Rivera was graduation day... She could tell something was off about Alicia but something was wrong.

"Well there was an issue between Alicia and the rest of us. I haven't spoken to her since we graduated Augustus Country Day back in '08," admitted Claire. Come to think of it, she hadn't spoken to Alicia since after the fight. She had wanted no part in all the drama. The Pretty Committee reeked of drama half the time when they were popular.

Both girls were quiet while Claire was trying to find the right words. There was clearly a rift between all of them. What was the big deal? They were all adults now well she wasn't too sure on Dylan because she acted like a kid half the time with the burping and what not. Anyway they could all talk rationally.

Claire didn't want to keep talking about this and tell Massie about recent events but Massie was persistent on knowing what happened.

"Senior year of high school things took an interesting turn in terms of… Ahh… Relationships and other stuff. Cam and I were off during the time and well…"

Massie rolled her eyes at this, boys? Again this should be simple.

"Alicia started to date your ex-boyfriend Landon, Mass. Remember Coral McAdams, erm, Strawberry? She came out of the closet and starting hitting on the PC since we didn't have power anymore in high school."

Massie gasped, Strawberry was a lesbian? And gross she hit on her friends! Maybe she and Kori should have gotten together., she had always guessed that Kori was one too. She'd never admit it out loud though. It was surely going to be an interesting reunion come August.

"Alicia kind of went a little nuts when… OliviaRyancommittedsuicidesophomoreyear." Massie grew quiet at this because occasionally Alicia and Olivia were friends. That must have been awful for Alicia. No wonder she had thrown a fit with the PC.

So there were factors beyond Massie's control that lead to her blowing up. Massie was going to find all of them and get it together. Talking to Dylan was going to be no biggie at all, she always followed Massie until the Derrick issue. Alicia was going to be a little tricky of course. Kristen would be a snap...

"Claire I need you to help me find where the girls are. Where Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen are living and phone numbers, no buts or exceptions."

Claire's eyes grew big at the idea of finding all of them again. Of course she knew there phone numbers but not really where they were living. James had come down the stairs with a lopsided grin on his face. It was close to 9 and they had to be at a hotel by now.

"Claire I will see you this August," said Massie hugging her friend. "It's nice to see you after nearly 11 years."

"But Massie there's something you should know!" shouted Claire but the girl was already being pulled away in the rented limo. Wait until she figured out that Dylan had a kid already and Kristen's little issue.

**Alight I would like a beta or someone to help me with this story. I have two more chapters to post but after that I'm sort of lost, so if anyone wants to bounce ideas with me would be nice! Don't forget to review because it helps me write more :) **


	6. Chapter 5

***_Now_ cue where the prologue had left off***

_Harrington Household_  
_The front lawn_  
_Monday, August 18, 2014 _  
_8:12 A.M._

Massie had taken a look at the house Dylan was living in. She had obviously downgraded since she had left Marvilous Marvils. Instead of such a stately mansion, Dylan had just moved into a rather large house or a mini mansion, she really couldn't tell. Such a shame too, Dylan could have easily dropped 2.4mil + on a nice home in Beverly Hills.

She walked up the walk and pleased to see a nicely groomed front yard. She had frowned though at the Disney Princess tricycle and children's toys littering the yard. Claire didn't tell her that Dylan was babysitting some kids this weekend! Massie would be almost positive that Dylan wouldn't have a kid yet. Not that they didn't like kids or anything but Massie was only 23, she had at least until she was 27 or even 32 before having kids of her own.

"Massie?" asked Derrick with a confused look on his face. Why was his ex-girlfriend and his wife's friend on his doorstep? He stood blankly unaware that his wife and daughter were waiting for him to invite whoever it was inside.

Massie studied him, he had shaggy blond hair and friendly brown eyes. He gave off an impression of a yellow lab puppy with spunk. Massie recalled him from somewhere…

"Do I know you?" she asked drawing a blank.

"I'm Derrick. Derrick Harrington we knew each other in middle school? We used to date in the eighth grade?" he said shaking his head confused. How could Massie forget him? She was the one that... Never mind he thought.

"Derrington," said Massie remembering the nickname she had given him but didn't notice him cringe at it. "I'm at Dylan's house right?" Massie knitted together her fine dark eyebrows in confusion. Oh gosh did Claire give her the wrong house? Maybe Dylan had moved away from this place.

Derrick sighed, he still hated the nickname even though it hadn't nearly been used in 11 years. He guessed that Massie didn't know that he and Dylan were in fact married and had a daughter together.

"Yea you're at the right place, come in," he said inviting her in. He shook his head and lead Massie to the kitchen.

Just great she was here in his kitchen. Not that Massie was mean or anything but she was unbelievably controlling sometimes. Derrick had remembered Massie telling Dylan to stay away from him back in the eighth grade. If she was here to run Dylan's life again he was defiantly going to have to stop her.

Massie's jaw nearly dropped but had stopped herself just in time. Claire did not say anything about Dylan dating Derrington again! In fact Claire didn't say anything about the PC's lives now since they had broken up. Granted that was probably her own fault and demanding answers about the past instead. She hadn't thought of Derrington in years especially after meeting James. Both had remained quiet until they had got to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen there was quite a bit of a mess. Chocolate pudding had splattered on the floor! Pudding stains started settling in the hardwood and a bowl splattered on the floor. In the middle of the kitchen stood Dylan scolding her daughter.

"I said no pudding for breakfast Cassidy," said Dylan. "I have a small container in your lunch box for you to have."

Cassidy stood with her lower lip trembling. Miraculously there was no pudding on their daughter. Clearly the young girl made a grab for the bowl with a loose lid. Which was probably Derricks fault since he liked having pudding at midnight. He couldn't help it! Dylan made some of the best food that was secretly healthy.

"Cass I'm sorry I yelled at you but we need to clean this up okay?"

"Okay mommy," said Cassidy still looking a bit sad before perking up. "Can I still have pudding?"

Dylan rolled her eyes but smiled as she was craving some chocolate pudding herself. She grabbed two hand towels and handed one to her daughter. Where was Derrick? He should have answered the door by now. Instead she did the best she could with a bulging abdomen wishing the babies would just come out already.

"Dylan," started Derrick but she had not heard him say her name. Massie stood there a shocked expression on her face at the sight of Dylan Marvil right now. If she had a picture of her right now the paparazzi would have a field day. Dylan was sitting on her knees with her red curls running down her back. She wasn't wearing anyone in particular and didn't wear any kind of makeup. Massie could not help but stare.

"Since when did you have a kid?" asked Massie staring and could not find herself to turn away. Claire had never told her this. Granted Massie wasn't letting her speak but keeping a secret like this should have been said. Even her thoughts were jumbled up unprepared for this as it was important to know.

Most people their age (23) didn't have kids; they were graduating college, creating careers, moving into new homes thought Massie thinking of Claire. None of them should be trading martinis' for baby formula, girl's nights for a Disney movie marathon.

Dylan stopped cleaning to turn around and look up. Above her stood Derrick looking sheepish about letting the woman in. Next to him stood Massie Block in a designer outfit that Dylan had not recognized. Some European thing? This was Massie Block she was talking about her outfit had to be designer.

Wait a second, Massie Block in her state of the art kitchen?! This did not compute as Massie should be in London taking Europe by storm. She should be in some private jet going to a far off place. Unlike herself, Dylan was in the middle of her kitchen floor cleaning up chocolate pudding.

"M… Massie?" she said unsure, maybe this was really Strawberry violating her restraining order.

"I thought Claire would be a housewife not you!" said Massie. Surprised that she had said that Massie had slapped her manicured hand over her mouth. Dylan found herself growing hot, she was a mother not a housewife. There was a difference or at least she hoped so.

Derrick had stepped forward to help Dylan get up from the ground. My gosh, she hated being this_ big_, she was a lot smaller when she was pregnant with Cassidy. Then again she was carrying two children.

Cassidy looked up to the older woman before running to in front of Massie.

"My name is Cassidy Peyton Harrington and I'm this many!" said Cassidy holding up for fingers showing her age. "What's your name?"

Massie sputtered at the little girl that had come forward. Not only was Dylan about to pop any minute but she already had a four year old? Had the universe decided to switch Dylan and Claire's roll? Putting on a fake smile Massie bend down to face her.

"My name is Massie Block and I'm 23."

"Um Cassidy why don't you go to the car we have to get you to preschool," said Dylan. "Daddy's going to drive you okay?"

"Okay," she said as Dylan slipped a tan corduroy bag with a Winnie the Pooh monogram on it. Cassidy happily bounded into the garage and into a navy car. She happily pulled out her doll she was going to show off at show and tell.

Massie turned to the both of them and only looked incredulous at them. The look on her face read so oh really? Instead of feeling like Dylan's friend she felt like a parent ready to scold them. What were they thinking having a kid right now? Dylan was only 23!

Both Dylan and Derrick only looked at each other before saying anything. Derrick was still holding Dylan close his hand on her pregnant belly.

"It's really nice to see you Massie," said Dylan finding the words hard to actually say. Of course it wasn't nice to see her. She had left the PC falling apart when she had left!

Massie knew she had to be nice. It was hard though because Derrick was sending her that look that said 'you're kidding me right?' There was nothing nice about this day so far, at least for him. Not that he hated Massie or anything but this was too weird.

"I'm going to drive Cassidy to school," said Derrick. Massie only sent him a look that seemed to say be gone you peasant. She felt that she needed to be alone with Dylan right now anyway. Both seemed to forget that Massie was here because neither of them paid much attention to her. Derrick was whispering something into her ear and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Massie waited until the car had pulled out leaving Dylan alone. With Massie.

**Does anyone but me ever picture Jason Dolley as Derrick (P.J. in Good Luck Charlie)? Would be funny to since the girls who play as Teddy and Skyler were in the clique movie. **

**Annd I'm still looking for anyone that is willing to bounce off ideas with me! Don't forget to review as it helps me update! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Actually not all of them stopped being friends. Just the ones that you think wouldn't be friends actually are. If you're confused just keep reading ****J**

Massie sat and looked at her pregnant friend getting her own breakfast out. Dylan had carefully concealed a piece of strawberry angel food cake in the back of the refrigerator. Neither girl had really talked.

"So you and Derrington?" said Massie coyly. She was honestly interested about what happened with them after PC's collapse despite not asking Claire in advance. Dylan only nodded as her mouth currently had the angel food cake fluff she was trying to digest.

Massie had taken the time to adjust to what had happened to her friend and she was taking it surprisingly well.

"It's Derrick," snapped Dylan trying to hold in her pregnancy hormones. Masking her mixed up feelings she just shook her head. "Would you like something to eat?"

"You have anything that's not made for a four year old?" asked Massie trying to make a funny. She had a sour looking on her face; clearly Dylan wasn't laughing back. She coughed and said, "No, I'm good."

Massie's stomach had proved that she had been lying. In fact she had been in such a hurry to get here this morning, that all she had was a banana. Dylan smiled before pulling out a Tupperware container with homemade lasagna in it. Dylan silently pulled out a knife and cut a piece before putting it in the microwave.

Both girls didn't speak until the beep from the microwave went off and Massie was done eating. At last her stomach was in paradise. Whatever Dylan put in the microwave was amazing!

"Dylan I didn't know you could cook," said Massie actually wiping her plate clean. "That was amazing."

Dylan blushed but didn't stop smiling at the praise. She had learned to cook mainly from the culinary arts and nutrition classes at ACD. When she moved in with Paige at 16, Dylan had learned a lot about cooking from her mom. Not to mention all the Rachael Ray she had caught when she first realized she was pregnant.

If her mom ever left her the Daily Grind, Dylan would turn it into a cooking show. She would defiantly be the next Rachael Ray. She would have everyone on her show that would make things fun. Right now she just enjoyed being a mother to Cassidy and then the twins.

"So spill the details, how did you and Derrington get back together?" asked Massie and Dylan pinched the bridge of her nose. Derrick hated the nickname and frequently corrected those that told him.

"After I quit Marvilous Marvels I moved in with my friend Paige. Her parents actually had told me that I had to be a patient before I could move in officially," Dylan joked but was actually serious about. "Anyway we had a couple of classes together and started to be friends. After that upgrade he wasn't too keen on dating me just yet. We stayed friends until about we were about 19…"

Dylan started recounting the stories that she had told Cassidy, but this time with the mature stuff. "Then we started dating again. Both of us were in college for a while I was getting a culinary arts and journalism degree. You know food critic, restaurant publicist… Anyway Derrick was getting a business degree so he could help out with his dad in the family business. It was on our anniversary when. Well, you know…"

She gestured to her bugling stomach.

"Neither of us knew what to do except I dropped out of going to physical school and instead enrolled on online classes. His parents were really supportive and offered me to move in."

Dylan grew quiet thinking that she had said too much. Instead she started thinking of Cassidy's first day of school. She should have been there with Derrick to see her off. Sighing Dylan didn't want to think about it, Derrick was going to be back soon.

"Dylan I'm here to talk to you about going to my fashion show," said Massie. "It's this Friday right before OCD's middle school reunion."

Massie had thought long and hard about this. She didn't want to bring up the other girls in the conversation. If they still had bitter feelings towards each other it would probably turn them away from coming. It was best to get them all together in one place without them knowing. Massie knew exactly how to be sneaky and manipulative, it was like they were 13 again.

Dylan only fidgeted in her seat nervous go to a fashion show? Not only was she due on Sunday! Well next Sunday but she was close to her due date. Not only that but she didn't want the cameras on her! There was going to be US Weekly that remembered her from Marvilous Marvils!

Actually no, not many would remember her from Marvilous Marvils. The show was a hit for about 2 years when Dylan was 15 and at the top of her game. That was when the network decided to make Dylan more mature and lead to some bad karma. By the time she was 16 the show was slowly dying and Dylan quit. Merri-Lee still had her show, The Daily Grind, which was still forever popular though. Even at the age of 53 Merri-Lee still had a loyal group of followers.

"I can't," said Dylan flatly. "My sons are due on soon and Doctor Kilbourne said they could come early."

"I heard you can go out until your due date," said Massie innocently. She knew that wouldn't work on Dylan, she had twins due soon. She needed Dylan to be there and confront Alicia. This would have been a lot easier if Derrington hadn't knocked her up. Okay even Massie knew that was wrong to say but she wanted Dylan there to see the others.

"Massie I'm not a 13 year old willing to follow in your footsteps again," snapped Dylan. This time she had meant it. She wasn't going to follow Massie around like they were part of a middle school clique still. They all had lives and had separated.

Massie only stared at her friend, she had thought roping Dylan in was going to be easy. Apparently not as she had just snapped at her. Right now she had to be sneaky and find a way to get Dylan to go to her fashion show.

Dylan started to clean the breakfast plates that Cassidy was eating off of and put Derrick's omelet in the microwave. Somehow she had to get Massie out of her house before Derrick got home. She looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 8:30.

The doorbell rang again and Dylan only rolled her eyes, had Massie invited someone with her? Then her sea green eyes widened in realization. Cam was coming over to watch the game with Derrick while it was his week off. Cam wasn't at school because Briarwood didn't start until the next week. The school system in the area was simply WEIRD.

Yes Cam is a teacher. He was actually teaching at Briarwood as a history teacher and coached soccer. Dylan turned to open the door for her friends. It had actually shocked her that she was still friends with Claire. Granted Dylan hadn't really been close to any of them come to think of it. There was Alicia who was grossed out by her habits just as much as Massie and both seemed to turn up their noses at her. Dylan and Kristen actually were close. Shaking her head she reached the door and peaked out of the window before seeing that it was Claire and Cam. They were going to save her!

"Hey," said Dylan opening the door. She had just seen both of them not to long ago. Both stepped inside but not without Cam offering Claire to go in before him.

"Where's Derrick?" asked Cam looking around for his friend.

"He's dropping Cassidy off at pre-school," said Dylan as Claire gave her a side hug. It was so weird being this big. If they ever have more kids she wants to make them one at a time. Cam shrugged and went off to what Derrick called his "man cave."

It was Claire that finally broke the ice of what to say because frankly Dylan didn't want to say that Massie was here. That would probably make Claire run away leaving Cam behind.

"I got the job!" screeched Claire. "I went from a lowly freelance photographer to this! You are now looking at the chief photographer at US Weekly Magazine."

Screeching Dylan tried her best to hug her friend, which was amazing. Claire used to be a freelance photographer and did a few acting roles in the city. For a while she just did a couple of roles on a few shows: the Carrie Diaries, The Goldberg's, Law & Order, SNL... Finally US Weekly had contacted her about being a photographer 2 months ago.

This was so exciting that Claire had moved up, now she only wished that she had a job. Dylan didn't want to use her mom either.

Now Claire, she was beyond excited working with celebrities and what not. She didn't have to write and all she had to do was photograph US Weekly. They even let her continue doing walk on and small roles in the city. She actually had a full length talking scene in the Carrie Diaries! Sometimes Claire wondered if she made a mistake leaving Hollywood behind back in her Dial L Days.

"Claire?" said a voice coming from the doorway. Massie Block stood there in all her glory staring at her friend. Claire turned and waved at Massie which made Dylan stare. Oh so they didn't hate each other…

Claire knew Massie was going to be back come August but she didn't think that Massie would find Dylan first. Claire actually thought that Massie would go find Alicia first.

"Hey," said Claire walking over to hug her friend. Claire could see that Massie looked just as great as ever. Dylan looked uncomfortable a bit there…

"Hey you're coming to my fashion show right?" asked Massie to Claire who only knitted her brow in confusion.

"Of course!" she said and Massie only looked pointedly at Dylan.

"I'm in too," said Dylan in a small voice, not really wanting to be the only one not there.

**Alright so I'm in the process of rereading the books and trying to write Massie's character well. Again if anyone would like to help just message me! **


	8. Chapter 7

Dylan was busy trying to get comfortable on the couch when Claire got the call. While there was a casting call in the city she had auditioned for several small roles. She didn't think that she'd get a part in anything of course. It didn't hurt but try though. Claire excused herself to take the phone call.

"Is this Claire Fisher?" asked the crisp voice on the other end.

"Yes this is," she said taking a breath. Was this going to be her semi big role she was waiting for? She held her breath for a moment before the woman said something.

"Mrs. Fisher it seems that you have the roll in an upcoming episode of Game of Thrones," said the woman and Claire could practically hear her smile. The woman hung up and Claire had let out a small screech. First she got the photographer position and now this!

"I got the part?" asked Claire with her eyes wide at Massie and Dylan. "Thank you so much!"

Dylan and Massie could only stare at Claire both of their eyes saying "what just happened?" Claire stood out of breath before turning to her friends.

"I got a part on Game of Thrones!"

Claire felt beyond excited that she had just landed on a role on Game of Thrones. Her work was even excited for her because it would attract even more people to read US Weekly Magazine. Cam was happy for her but he wasn't entirely sure about letting Claire go. Of course he trusted her, it was the others in Hollywood he didn't trust. What was worse was that Cam was stuck teaching at Briarwood.

Of course Claire felt bad for leaving him but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. When Hollywood wanted someone in their movie, they got that someone. She even signed a contract with Mr. Rivera saying that I would only do walk on rolls or halfway decent rolls. No big budget movies or a lead cast member. But having a semi-decent roll in a popular TV show was huge.

Alicia's dad was a lawyer for a big budget television station and she had personally asked him for a favor. After all Claire is friends with his daughter or at least was. Now she was doing a semi-large character for Game of Thrones with some of her favorite actors and actresses. The feeling of warmth swam through her insides.

Was this a mistake? Should she have stayed in Hollywood after her "Dial L for Loser" days? She wouldn't be living in a cozy house in the suburbs with Cam. She wouldn't have a fabulous job with US Weekly but she let out a breath of air she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Congratulations Claire!" said Dylan getting excited for her friend. Massie nodded her head approving at the idea of Claire the Actress and Photographer. Dylan was a perfectly good mother and clearly working it well.

Claire did a small happy danced while Massie's own phone began to ring. Of course Massie was going to get happy news. Claire just received great news and that meant that Massie was going to get fabulous news. Dylan had chewed on a piece of curly hair as Massie confidently picked up her phone.

"Drake," she said like she knew exactly who it was without looking at the caller ID. "Fabulous to hear from you!"

Claire and Dylan anxiously leaned in but Massie waved them not to pay attention instead to talk amongst themselves. Claire and Dylan looked at each other and giggled before getting down to business. Which mainly consisted of Claire helping Dylan up to get a lunch ready.

Derrick had just got himself home and dragged himself into the house. He had to get home by 9 before Claire and Cam had come to his house. Claire and Dylan were going to have some girl time and the boys were going to watch the game.

"Honey I'm home," yelled Derrick jokingly into the seemingly empty house. Pretty soon it was going to be filled with two more screaming children. To be honest Derrick was actually really excited to have more kids. He had one adorable daughter that was just as pretty as his wife. Now he was going to have sons to teach soccer and a bunch of other things.

He would never tell Dylan this but he would have at least one more after the twins were born. Shaking his head he went to find Dylan. She was most likely in the kitchen making pizza like she had promised. Not only was a cool person but she was a great cook.

Derrick walked into the kitchen to find Claire was already here. Both girls were rolling out pizza dough and giggling about something. Most likely they were laughing about his "honey I'm home" monologue. He shook his blond hair and wrapped his arms underneath Dylan's breast but above her pregnant belly.

"Guess who?" he whispered and Dylan laughed as his chin tickled her ear. Both kissed as Claire found herself going aww at the sight. Dylan dabbed a bit of pizza sauce on the tip of his nose.

"It'll be done in a half hour," she said giggling.

Derrick had made his way to find Cam in the den. Claire had turned back to Dylan and both talked about what had were talking about previously.

"It's like old times," said Claire. "We're only missing Kristen and Alicia."

It struck Dylan that she hadn't heard from Alicia in a long time. She had talked to Kristen after she had went to the hospital. Claire probably didn't know about Kristen.

"Have you ever heard from either of them?" asked Claire thinking for a moment. Maybe Dylan knows where Alicia was. By now both of them had heard about what happened with Kristen. Nothing bad really happened to Kristen but they did feel bad about what had happened to her.

"I haven't spoken to Alicia since our fight," said Dylan frowning as she caked on the yellow and white cheese. The pizza just sounded really good right now that was all she could focus on. Derrick liked onions and normally she would eat them to, but lately they were too spicy. She added Claire's favorite pineapple...

Both girls stood quiet and then they had heard Massie scream. Everybody had rushed to where she was standing in the living room with Cassidy's toys scattered everywhere. Her fists were balled at her side and her perfectly curled hair was shaking as she did. Nothing looked harmed but Massie stood in fury and sadness.

Derrick had raced to Dylan thinking that she had gone into labor early. Cam checked to make sure Claire didn't burn herself or anything. Finally they had turned to face Massie who could be the only one left to scream.

"My empire!" she cried forgetting herself completely before throwing herself into the soft kid friendly couch. Nobody had moved afraid of what she would do next. Her body shook as she lay there until finally Claire had approached her. Soothingly Claire rubbed her back and the others exchanged a look of worry. None of them were around to witness whatever bad news Massie may have gotten.

Meanwhile Massie was busy wallowing in her woes. She never would think that this would happen. Massie Elizabeth Block worked tirelessly to build BlockedOut. Her line in Europe was a hit and she was sure that those in Australia and New Zealand would love them.

"The numbers were declining," said the line producer in Australia. "A few of the major department stores in New Zealand refused to buy." Basically the line producer responsible in Australia had to close down her line. The numbers in Asia were slowly declining thanks to some department stores calling her clothes a knock off of Alice + Olivia.

Massie wrapped herself into fetal position not able to face her friends. They were clearly successful in everything they did. Claire was an actress and a photographer for US Weekly! She could be making more money than Massie herself in a couple more years. Dylan made amazing food and a great mom. After she had kids Dylan could possibly open the trendiest restaurant in the country!

She found herself failing in her own business. Europe love her clothes but Australia and Asia did not though. Was it too expensive? Maybe she should have stuck to the idea of making fashionable clothes cheap. That would be her last attempt though...

"Massie?" asked Dylan comforting her friend by patting her back.

"She's okay right?" asked Derrick to Cam and he nodded. Both boys slowly crept away clearly not wanting to confront a crying girl. They let Dylan and Claire handle Massie and her crying ways.

The oven had beeped and Dylan went to get the pizza before it burned. Massie had gotten up and wiped her nose off.

"Let's go get some pizza okay?" asked Claire sympathetically.

All of them had gathered in the kitchen including the guys. Not only had Dylan made pizza but she had also made a salad and chocolate pudding for desert. This batch of pudding replacing bowl that had slide all over the floor.

This time the phone had rang and it was the house phone. Nobody had really called Dylan or Derrick on the house phone. It was mainly for when cellphones were being charged and when Derrick's parents called him. What was with all of the phone calls anyway? Was disaster waiting to strike?

There was the phone call telling Claire she had got the job. Then there was the call that said Massie lost half of her worldwide clothing empire. Dylan didn't want to pick up and figure out that something had happened to Cassidy or one of their parents died.

Derrick had meet Dylan's eyes before he got up. Nobody wanted to hear any bad news about anyone. Derrick picked up the phone and started to nod at the person on the phone. After a few okay's and a sure he had hung up.

"Everything okay?" asked Dylan holding her stomach hoping that nothing serious had happened.

"Yea my parents are coming over for dinner," said Derrick chomping through a slice of pizza. "Their own plans had fell through and it's Mini's off day."

Dylan only sighed happy that nothing serious had happened. Now all she had to worry about was Massie's sanity and Cassidy's first day of school. Nothing else to get worked up over right? Sighing, yet again, Dylan hoped so.


	9. Chapter 8

**Now I got a pretty bad review from a troll (I think…) But anyway they wanted to see angst. And who I am to deny a request despite the review? Ala this chapter! You will get see what happened to Alicia! I don't really like her much so **

"Is this Massie Block?" asked the person over the phone. Claire had looked over Massie who was too busy watching reruns of Say Yes to the Dress to even pick up her phone. Not that Massie had a chance anyway, her bag was in the next room over. The only person that could hear it would be clear.

"This is her friend Claire," she said unsure to say this. "Can I take a message?"

"Sure," said the voice of a woman. Claire had pictured it to be some teenage kid that didn't care much about this job. "This is Westchester Hospital. This was the first phone number on Alicia Rivera's phone."

Claire nearly dropped Massie's iPhone after hearing that name. Alicia was in the hospital? For what reason? Did she hurt herself? Claire clutched her stomach before taking a deep breath. Acting skills were very important to her and she was determined not to let the bored employee worry too much.

"Issheokay?" asked Claire that came out a little too fast.

"She's fine now," said the woman. "She needs someone to pick her up before noon."

"Okay," said Claire taking a deep breath and hung up the phone. She had stared at it only to be in deep thought. Massie's number was still on Alicia's phone which meant they might have stayed in contact. Why would Alicia be at the hospital? Did her parents know about this?

Rubbing her head, Claire did the only thing she could do. She took the keys to Cam's car and went to find Cam and let him know what was going on. Massie's plan was to get all of the girls together in one place without them knowing. Maybe if she got to Alicia before anyone else this plan could work.

Dylan looked at her questioningly before shrugging it off as US Weekly needed her. Derrick would probably have to drive Cam home. Claire waved before getting in the car. Alicia loved fashion and it wouldn't hurt to invite her to a fashion show.

Westchester hospital was only a couple blocks away from the Harrington household. Mainly because of Dylan being pregnant and getting her there would be fast. If something had happened any of them it would be simple to get there.

Claire looked at the clock and didn't realize the time as she thought she did. They had gotten to Dylan's house around 9:30-ish and now it was nearly 11. Time did fly between the two of them. Funny she never thought that she would be best friends Dylan over everybody else in the PC. Maybe Kristen but never any of the others.

Exhaling Claire had went over the desk that a couple of receptionists were working at. A few were talking and a few were working on computers. She had first approached the one on the right in bright blue scrubs.

"I'm looking for Alicia Rivera," she said making eye contact. The young woman smiled and looking up the name in the computers database.

"She's in room 362 on the first floor," she said before going back to cataloging someone's information. Claire thanked her before taking the elevator up. What would Alicia even say to her? The sprawling long halls seemed even longer to get to Alicia's room.

Finally after much consideration she knew what to say as soon as Alicia meet her eyes. Claire new exactly how to be an actress. Claire knocked on the door and peered in the halfway opened door. Alicia was still asleep. Maybe talking wouldn't exactly be necessary?

Claire walked in and saw that there were papers strewn across the bedside table and the TV playing a rerun of the Daily Grind. Curious Claire had taken the time to read through the papers.

_This has been nothing but angst. I'm wallowing over in the past…  
5th to the 8th grade was the easiest. _

_Dylan doesn't need me, especially after our fight.  
I didn't even get invited to her wedding.  
I heard that she's a really good cook._

_Last I checked Kristen and Dempsey parted ways.  
She and some soccer player were in a heavy relationship.  
Until he figured out she couldn't have children. _

_Massie's a fashion designer.  
Not sure how that's going to work out for her.  
She and James are perfect for each other. _

_Claire.  
Ever since she got here our clique was nothing but deconstructing  
Last I heard she was acting. _

_I know the answer to "why is it always me?"_

_I was on top forever with Massie by my side.  
Now what goes around, comes around.  
And I'm the first. _

_I told my dad I could make it on my own…  
I clearly couldn't. _

Claire could only stare at the things that Alicia had written. Why was Alicia here? This wasn't some psych ward. She took the time to study the wooden clipboard attached to the end of the bed. Car accident. She was in the hospital a couple of hours and had a twisted ankle.

In the doctor's comments it read: _accident trauma. Seems to have many regrets. _

Claire could make out the comments but just barely. Cam was the one that could decipher anything even if it was in code. She stared at the words: seems to have many regrets. Could Alicia be talking about them? The fights between Alicia and Dylan? The fight between Alicia and Kristen? Not speaking to Claire? Making a new clique?

Shaking the questions from her head, Claire read some more of the papers that they doctor had scribbled on. Apparently she was here for two days and they were calling the contacts in her phone. More specifically Massie.

More than ever did Claire want to have Alicia's doctor with her. Or least have Alicia wake up from her long nap. What if Massie had found out about the phone call? Silently hoping Dylan was distracting her so Claire could talk to Alicia alone. Rather than barge down here demanding an answer for what happened to Alicia.

"And who are you?" asked a plump woman with thick dirty blond hair. She had a wide smile that showed off pearly white teeth. Her white coat clearly showed that she was the doctor. Especially after catching the name Carla Henderson.

"I'm Claire Fisher, I'm friends with Alicia," she said. The name Henderson why did that seem so familiar? It racked through Claire's brain before she realized that this was Paige's mom. The one that Dylan lived with after moving out. "Are you by any chance Paige Henderson's mom?"

The blondes smile just got even wider if that was possible. Carla extended her hand to Claire and both woman shook on it.

"Yes I am," she said. "You're friends with Dylan Harrington aren't you? She moved in with us until she was pregnant with little Cassidy."

Claire only smiled thinking of Cassidy and her first day at pre-school. Okay she didn't need to know anything else besides that.

"Can you tell me what happened to Alicia?"

"Aunt Claire!" yelled Cassidy racing to the blond, as her own scarlet curls bounced behind her. Cassidy seemed to have ditched the hat sometime during the school day. Claire smiled and waved for the young girl to come greet her surrogate aunt.

It took a while but Claire had figured out the whole story. Alicia was in a car accident when her boyfriend Josh was driving. Alicia just had a sprained ankle but Josh was still in the emergency room. Alicia was let go early but Josh had to stay. Apparently they had gotten into a fight and Josh had broken up with her. That was when they had swerved into another lane and they were soon in an accident.

The other driver thankfully didn't have many injuries but they were still at the hospital getting checked out. Apparently they were already heading to the hospital to get an embarrassing mole removed. Claire only rolled her eyes at the idea of a suspicious mole.

Right now Alicia was sitting in the front seat, surprised to see a partial mini Dylan running toward her. The little girl had Derrick's eyes and winning smile that Alicia remembered clearly. Claire hugged the little girl and helped her into her car seat in the back.

"Aunt Claire who's that?" asked Cassidy looking at the Spanish girl in the front seat.

"This is my friend Alicia," said Claire smiling. She had a plan but it was risky as she was supposed to have all the girls at the fashion show together. But why not today? Well at least before Kristen gets here. Who knew where Kristen was right now anyway?

**This is how I see the PC: Alicia and Massie are on top and then there is Dylan stuck in the middle with the last two as Kristen and Claire on the bottom. This helps me get to where they should be today. As the girls have changed I decided to flip the roles. **

**As for Massington I don't think I'll be adding that, mainly because I really don't remember them dating in the books. I own: the prequel, P.S. I Loath You, Boys R' Us, and a Tale of Two Pretties. What I'm trying to say is no massington since I barely remember them dating. **


	10. Chapter 9

**At least I'm not the only one that really dislikes Alicia. I knew something bad would happen to her but I didn't know what, so thanks for all of the awesome reviews! **

**Yea so now you know what happened to Kristen. Nothing bad ever really happened to her, her little secret was that she had a bad break up with a soccer player and she can't have children of her own. **

"I should probably get back to my hotel," said Massie looking at the clock on the TV. Dylan nodded slowly meaning she understood. She should probably get some rest and take a nap before cooking dinner for Derrick's parents. Sighing she just wanted to sit on the couch and wait for the game to be over.

Massie stood up and looked over at her sprawling friend on the couch. Dylan looked downright tired and was falling asleep.

"You know what," said Massie a little louder keeping Dylan from falling asleep. "We should have a dinner party tonight. Derrington's parents, you and Derrington, Cam and Claire, James and I." She had purposely left out Cassidy because she wouldn't sit still long enough. "You don't have to cook or anything I can find us a place."

Dylan nodded before falling asleep not really aware what she had just got herself into. Claire was gone to somewhere that was probably U.S. Weekly. The guys were busy watching the soccer game and eating pizza to even notice.

Massie had strode into the room to grab her bag and dialed James' number. This was going to perk Massie up in a big way. With whatever dignity she had left, Massie Block had left the building.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," cried Cassidy coming into the living room. Dylan had woken up from her nap and look up at her daughter towering over her. Dylan smiled and pulled Cassidy into a tight hug, happy that her daughter was home.

"How was your first day of pre-school?" asked Dylan finally looking at the clock and noticed that it was 3:00. She had slept her entire day away and Dylan couldn't help but panic. She had to make dinner for five people and she had to eat for two more.

"I love it and I made a bunch of new friends! Except Whitney Brizille, she's not really very nice."

Dylan nearly gapped at hearing that. Brizille? Shira Brizille was the woman that founded Alpha's Academy and her son Taz Brizille had married Skye Hamilton. Dylan remembered Skye from middle school. Alicia had knew her longer from the Body Alive Dance Studio. Which of course, Skye had inherited from her parents.

So they had married and had a daughter Cassidy's age huh? Seems like Skye wasn't all too worried about the idea of pregnancy or getting knocked up too early. Dylan herself was pregnant at 19 so Skye had to be about 20 or 21. Dylan knocked herself out of the trance of hearing that name.

Instead Dylan kept her composer and decided not to tell Cassidy to treat Whitney the same way back. Both, her and Derrick, knew exactly how to raise Cassidy.

"You know what to do right?" asked Dylan pressing on her daughter.

"Be nice," said Cassidy nodding her head along with the words. "Try to make friends with everybody and don't try to change myself."

Dylan nodded approvingly, as she had hoped that Cassidy would try to avoid being a part of some clique in her teen years. Dylan, herself, should have learned that a long time ago. Dylan hugged her daughter before getting up and making dinner. She was thinking chicken with mac 'n cheese for Cassidy, homemade breading and mac and cheese of course. As for the adults she was thinking fish? Everyone liked fish…

Derrick and Cam had loudly decided to walk up the steps and stopped to find Cassidy already home. They knew school had ended but did she walk?

"Cassidy what are you doing home?" asked Derrick concerned.

"Aunt Claire drove me, she and the pretty lady picked me up from school," said Cassidy with a smile on her face. She really loved Claire and frequently called Cam and Claire aunt and uncle. They weren't biologically related but that didn't stop the young girl.

Dylan and Derrick stopped and stared at their daughter. Claire and some pretty lady? Who was the lady? Cassidy didn't seem to notice the staring as she made her way to the kitchen to get food.

"Cassidy, did the pretty lady introduce herself to you?" asked Derrick getting to his knees and meeting her at eye length. Cassidy looked up at her father and flashed him a toothy smile.

"She said her name was Alicia Riv.. Rive.. Rivers I think," said Cassidy stammering at how Alicia had rolled her 'R's. She looked at her parents curiously and cocked her head at how they were reacting. She shrugged and tried to reach for something to snack on while her mother made dinner.

Numb Dylan only stared at her daughter. Alicia was here? Derrick handed Cassidy some cookies from a big old fashioned cookie jar. Derrick rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and pulled out one of the dining room table chairs. It still stung Dylan at what Alicia would say to her.

Cam stood wide eyed himself because he never knew what had happened to Alicia. Claire being the neutral party knew what happened to all of her friends except Alicia. It was like she dropped off of the face of the earth.

Derrick did the only thing he could do. Cassidy had always promised that she would let whoever car pooled with her that she would let them know what was wrong. At this point Derrick would think that Claire would be still sitting outside waiting for the signal.

Sure enough, as he pulled the dark turquoise curtain back, Claire was still sitting in her car. Next to her in the car sat Alicia in the front seat.

"Derrick what are you doing?" asked Cam as he waited for Claire to come in. Of course he was waiting for her and not the other way around, right? Erk, frustrated Cam followed his friend leaving Cassidy alone in the house. Well Dylan was still there but she was in a bit of a shock at the idea of Alicia actually coming back.

Claire was sitting there waiting for Cassidy to give the signal. When she saw Derrick and Cam coming out, Claire had no idea what was wrong. She had made sure Cassidy had a good day at school and got in the house okay.

Alicia peered over at the boys before rolling her dark eyes.

"Hey," said Cam as Claire had rolled down the window. Derrick only sent Cam a: "Why are you being all nice to Alicia?" look. Cam in turn rolled his eyes at how Derrick was acting. Sure Alicia made Dylan cry sometimes but that doesn't mean he had to get all over protective. If Cam had to guess, Derrick was turning into an over protective dad and husband.

"You didn't tell me that Alicia was back," said Cam as Derrick stood there with his arms folded.

"Well I am," said Alicia all moody. She found herself not wanting to face these boys, they were still as hawt as they were back in middle school. Too bad that were married to Dy-Lan and Kuh-Laire of all people.

Cam and Derrick only stared at her, but not because she was beautiful. She wasn't exactly ugly but right now she looked like a downright mess. The nurse that had taken care of Alicia, had given her a pair of Wal*Mart blue jeans and a plain pale pink shirt from Target. Alicia's clothes that she had been wearing were washed and they switched it out with a fresh set. Her hair was frizzy and dry…

"Is that really you Alicia?" asked Cam jokingly.

"Bite me," said Alicia not in the mood for jokes. Cam stepped back and the smile dropped from his face. Alicia waved him off like it was an apology. Were they going to stay here at Dylan's house? Or where they going to head to Claire. According to Claire, she and Cam had just gotten out of the dingy apartment.

Alicia only sighed wondering if Derrick was out here to invite her in.

"We're going to head to my house and get ready for the dinner party," said Claire looking at her messages. Massie had just texted her about the plans. Her and Cam. Derrick and Dylan along with his parents. Massie said James was going to be her special date. It's funny, Claire thought that Massie and James would be together in her time of need, not with her friends.

"Dinner party?!" exclaimed Derrick with surprise. He didn't know about any dinner party. As far as he knew Dylan was making even more homemade dinners than before. Personally he was hoping that she would make those breaded and baked pork chops.

"I thought you knew," said Claire. "Massie invited all of us to a dinner party at Le LaRosa. She said that Dylan would have to find a babysitter for Cassidy."

Sudden Claire knew exactly what was going on. What Massie wants, Massie gets. When Dylan heard this she fought back the urge to smack Massie for her stunt. Now they had no choice to go because it was Derrick's parents involved. There was no way she was going to back out of this now. Right now Dylan felt bad for Claire who was currently stuck with Alicia of all people.


	11. Chapter 10

**_The Watson's Hotel Room  
Closet  
Monday, August 18, 2014  
4:06 P.M._**

The closet in the Hotel room was pretty big but it still didn't house all of the clothes Massie had brought with her. James only rolled his eyes at the suitcases she had brought, but he was the one to talk since he had several suitcases of his own.

Earlier in the day Massie had went to get her hair done by some new girl. The salon was positive that Massie would love Jamie. She loved her right away and what Jamie had done her hair right.

Massie looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She and James were currently getting ready for the dinner party. She had even booked them a table at the most exclusive restaurant in New York. Le LaRosa had a nice menu and a wonderful atmosphere. There weren't screaming kids running around and everybody dressed like they had owned the place.

Jamie, Massie's own stylist, had arranged her hair to curl in perfect waves down to her shoulders. Part of her hair was twisted into a bun and looked like it was messy on purpose. Her makeup applied perfectly, the only thing missing was her outfit. Right now she stood in a white fluffy bathrobe.

"What do you think?" asked James looking hot in his tux. Le LaRosa had a formal attire for all of its guests whether it be children or old people.

"Perfect," said Massie sweetly to her fiancé. She kissed him and James had happily kissed back. She didn't want to leave but she wanted to make amends with her friends. At least in some way, even if it means everything in her power.

Massie made her way to the closet before pulling out a BlockedOut original. It was a pale cream, blue, and pink mix with an intricate rose pattern. It was one of her favorite outfits that she had designed herself and the first one she had released in Britain.

"Would you like me to zip that up for you madam?" asked James teasingly. Graciously Massie accepted him to zip it up. The skirt flared perfectly at her hips and settled at her feet nicely. It felt so nice to be going out with her friends. She was acting like a true alpha once again and what it was worth.

James turned and looked at both of them in the long mirror. They were ready.

**_The Harrington Bedroom _**

**_Closet _**

**_Monday, August 18, 2014 _**

**_4:15 P.M._**

"Does this look okay?" asked Derrick coming out of their large closet. He was dressed in a pair of khaki's, a white nice shirt, and a black blazer.

"I think Le LaRosa is requires a formal dress code," said Dylan looking over at him casually. Derrick turned and sighed before changing in the closet. Dylan finally got up from watching him model to change into her own clothes.

Derrick stepped back out dressed for his best and holding something on the hanger. He pulled open the cover over it and showed her an elegant blue dress. The top was halter and the neckline plunged deep into her breast, with a beaded belt underneath. The bottom of the dress was a lighter blue while the top stayed dark. Dylan remembered wearing that to Derrick's parent's anniversary party, back when she was pregnant with Cassidy. Chances that it fit was possible as the belt area could be adjusted.

"Derrick I'd wear that but I think the neckline shows a little much," she said teasing him lightly.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he said wrapping his arm around her mid-section. Derrick kissed her neck gently and started to nip a bit. Dylan sighed finding that certain kind of drive going up but it was way too close to her due date.

"Not to mention it'll draw more attention to me more than Massie."

"Oh you are mine," he said into her ear before continuing on. They would have gone further too if it hadn't been for Cassidy knocking on the door. Cassidy looked like she was getting ready for this dinner party too. Her favorite lavender dress with the empire waist and sparkling over skirt was already one along with her white Maryjane's.

Now if anything could make Massie mad that would be bringing Cassidy, when she already said no. Sighing Dylan hated to be the one to tell Cassidy she couldn't go. It was her duty to tell her, though.

"Sweetie," said Dylan getting to her knees. "That's a lovely dress but you can't go."

"Why not?" Cassidy asked seriously and letting her features crinkle up. "I have my party dress." She gestured to the dress that she was wearing. It was actually the one she wore to her aunt Sami's wedding about 2 months back.

"Because it's adults only," said Dylan firmly. "But we can have a fancy tea party tomorrow after school. You can dress your dolls up and I'll make brownies and everything."

Cassidy pouted her lips before agreeing. Derrick took Cassidy's hand and went to her room to change. Dylan turned toward the dress and decided to put it on after all. Carefully Dylan had twisted her waist length curly hair into a French braid. Then applied her light make up, just some gloss and blush.

Then the dress went on when the phone rang. She hoped that Derrick could pick it up as she struggled to zip the dress up in the back. Looking at her reflection after getting the back zipped up she smiled. It was satisfying to see her get all dress up again.

"That was Paige," said Derrick coming into the room holding Cassidy who was still dressed. "She's in the hospital with Phoebe who is giving birth. Neither of them can babysit."

She gapped at the idea of Phoebe giving birth before her. Then it dawned on her that neither of them could babysit which made Dylan gap more. Dylan's friend Paige couldn't babysit nor could her sister. Cam and Claire. Her friend Sophia was in the middle of moving. There was no way Dylan was going to go crawling back to her sisters or her mother for something as small as babysitting.

"What about Sami?" asked Dylan trying hard not to panic.

"In Cabo," said Derrick flatly. "Trust me as soon I as heard Paige or Phoebe couldn't babysit I called her next. We don't have a babysitter."

**_The Fisher Household _**

**_Closet _**

**_Monday, August 18, 2014 _**

**_4:00 P.M._**

Alicia studied some of the clothes and smiled as soon as she saw the Ralph Lauren clothes. Claire Stacey Lyon's closet was actually filled with great clothes. She was pleased to see that there was some dresses that Alicia could fit. Studying the girl from the corner of her eye Alicia couldn't help but notice that Claire did fill out the top of a dress.

Right now Claire remembered the words that she had told Massie: What goes around comes around. Now it was like a leech in the form of Alicia Rivera. Alicia was going from angst to mean and then back to angst. What goes around really DOES come around.

And when Claire said mean, Alicia had made a couple of rude stuff about Dylan in the car. Claire had tried to stop her but the looks Cam had sent her seemed to be doing it for her already.

"Oh this is cute," said Alicia holding up a golden sleeveless dress that stopped at her mid-calf. It shimmered in the light that made Claire hold her breath. That was the dress she wore to the Oscars last year with Cam. She had been invited because she was a part of the cast of New Town High for about 2 seasons. According to Cam acting as a teacher does not count as being a teacher.

Thinking about her acting gigs made her excited about her new role. Her roll on New Town High was a decent role but that wasn't a big show.

"I like this too!" Alicia then pulled out a deep purple dress that was ankle length and had a sweetheart neckline. Alicia's mind was thinking ahead at what the others might wear. Then she thought of what Massie might say to her.

Massie. What would Massie say to her once they saw each other girl? Alicia all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach. Maybe going to this dinner party was a bad idea. Claire had stared at Alicia who had gone quiet. Claire remembered reading emotional trauma for being in the hospital for one to two days.

Finally Alicia looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"How about this one?" asked Claire pulling out the dress that Claire wasn't going to wear. The dress itself was red with a slit up the side and a one shoulder side. Alicia smirked when she saw the Ralph Lauren tag from where she was sitting.

Claire turned and let Alicia who put the dress on solemnly. Alicia perked up when she saw what Claire was going to wear. Claire had come out wearing a deep green dress with lace short sleeves and stopped around her calves.

Something was wrong with Alicia because she said absolutely nothing when she came out. Claire only reminded herself of what happened. Alicia was going through something that nobody had went through themselves.

**_The Gregory Home _**

**_Closet _**

**_Monday, August 18, 2014 _**

**_4:30 P.M._**

Kristen looked over at her paper that she had just written and marveled over it. She had just finished a 20 page paper over juvenile diabetes. She felt so proud that she would be soon graduating med school! Kristen worked hard on getting into Brown University and graduating so soon with a PhD.

"Kristen are you ready yet?" yelled someone from outside the door. That was her friend Frankie (short for Francesca) ready to drive together.

"Almost!" cried Kristen stepping into her full closet. After playing on the soccer team all through college and playing on a team, she paid for her own home. She quickly grabbed her knee length black skirt and buttoned it on. Frantically she searched for her pale blue blouse and found it underneath her favorite black purse. Her black vest was hanging on her door knob ready to go.

She pulled the blouse on and smiled at her appearance. Kristen couldn't help but love her job at Le LaRosa. All of her fellow waitresses were friendly and great as a team. It was like her and the fellow soccer players at uni.

The day before seemed to flash in front of her as she remembered it. Her Kristen Michelle Gregory was going to the Olympics for girls' soccer. It was exciting as she was heading to Argentina to play for everyone to see.

Kristen slid on her favorite black flats and quickly exited the apartment. Last week was going great and she was excited to see what this week would bring.


	12. Chapter 11

"Table under Watson," said James politely to the waiter at a small podium. The man smiled thinly before consulting a thick leather book for reference. Massie arched her neck to see the book only to be filled out in a messy scrawl. Of course nobody could make out the waiters handwriting.

"For nine correct?" said the man with a fake British accent. Having lived there for so long Massie could tell a fake one from a mile away. James could even tell himself from being born there.

"Of course," said James who seemed to be hiding his own smile. The man had lead them to a large table and both sat themselves at the head. It didn't take long for the next couple people to show up. The first pair was Claire and Cam with Alicia tagging along. Claire looked pretty and Cam looked pretty dashing dressed up too.

Massie's eyes grew wide at the site of Alicia Rivera. She was probably really successful while Massie just had her Asian and Australian empire crumbled beneath her. When did Alicia even come back to Westchester? Alicia probably was famous on American television but she didn't really look like it either.

Alicia only looked at Massie with a watery smile. Both girls only stared at each other but never said anything to each other.

"You look pretty Massie," said Claire breaking the silence. Before Massie could say anything the next couple had shown up. It was Derrick's parents and Derrick wasn't even here yet.

"It's so nice of you to invite us to a dinner party Massie," said Macy Harrington. She had shown up in a dark green velvet dress with a deep green sparkly shawl. Preston Harrington nodded in agreement looking around.

Claire had made conversation about the latest gossip with Massie and Macy. Preston, James, and Cam had started to talk about the game on TV. Like most dads, Preston, was active with his sons soccer life.

It was when Dylan had shown up that made Massie stare. Massie felt like she had been slapped across the face. Right in between Derrick and Dylan a child stood there. The 4 year old Cassidy Peyton Harrington stood there with her parents. She stood with a happy grin on her face but didn't dare to yell.

"What is Cassidy doing here?" asked Massie eying the small child. She had to admit that Cassidy was cute all dressed up but this wasn't in her itinerary! Massie didn't want to believe that this was happening but it was. Massie even mentally rated Dylan like it was the old days and thought: 9.8. Not a name brand on that dress but Massie felt drawn to it. It looked better on Dylan then it would ever look on Massie herself.

"The babysitter canceled," said Dylan through gritted teeth. Before Massie could reply Derrick's mom, Macy, spoke up. Derrick knew that Massie just dind't like Cassidy to begin with. She probably put a damper on Massie's plans and somehow that made Derrick smile. Getting back at her will be… Interesting to say the least.

"Oh I was hoping to see my granddaughter," Macy said smiling. Cassidy hugged her grandmother around the waist and Macy hugged her back. "We're going to do something special together."

"Mommy can I sit between you and grandma?" asked Cassidy with a large smile on her face. She was polite and quiet just like she had promised her mother. Truth be told she was going to get a special present if she was good the entire night.

Massie only stared, this was not happening. She was going to pay the babysitter, Paige, triple what she usually made. Faking a smile, she didn't know what to do. Massie just wanted all of her friends together and talking. All of them.

"Of course you can sweetie," said Macy patting the seat next to her. "We can look at the kid's meal together."

Everybody sat in the circle together. There was light chat but Massie couldn't help but think that her night had been ruined. Cassidy AND Alicia was here and she didn't really enjoy it. Derrick only talked to his parents.

Across the room Massie caught sight of the one person that made her heart stop. It was the one face that Massie didn't expect to see and that was Skye Hamilton. Or as of December 4 years ago, Skye Brizille. That right Skye had married into the alpha of all alpha's family to Taz Brizille.

Cassidy looked around and started to squirm in her seat. Dylan and Derrick were the first ones to notice that their daughter was starting to act up a bit.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Macy to her only granddaughter. Pity Sami didn't have any children yet, but she had just gotten married. There was still precious time to have more grandchildren. Macy couldn't really complain as Dylan was having twins…

"I know her! That's Whitney Brizille," said Cassidy to her mother who was gapping at Skye silently across from the room. Apparently everyone in the room had noticed that the whole family was there.

Alicia and Massie gasped at the idea of Shira Brizille being in the same room as her. Massie was shocked to know that she was grandmother already, she was no older than 53. Alicia wasn't very happy because she didn't get into Alpha Academy herself.

Massie, however, could only stare because Skye Hamilton had managed to snag Taz Brizille for herself. Not only had that but Skye looked like she had never gave birth herself. Massie still couldn't help but feel that Skye was still better than her in every way.

The waitress had all of sudden shown herself to take all of their orders for the night. Massie's eyes only snapped to the girl. This was clearly not the time and she wanted the waitress to think so.

"Hello, I'm Kristen and I am your server tonight," said the waitress. She had tossed back her glossy dark blond hair and smile. Silver from the waitress's earrings had caught her eye. Those looked like the same pair Massie had given to Kristen in London.

"Oh my gosh, Kristen Gregory?" asked Claire smiling at bit.

"Hi Claire," said Kristen instantly recognizing her friend. Looking around at the group Kristen had noticed that all of her friends were sitting at the table. Cam and Claire. Dylan and Derrick. Alicia. The only people she didn't recognize was an older couple, a young man, and a four-year-old girl.

Nostalgia hit through Kristen like a brick wall. If she didn't leave to go with the soccer sisters she could very well possibly be celebrating with them. Well if they were celebrating anything. Heck, she would probably know who the other four people were.

"Kristen?" asked Massie not believing her eyes. Everyone was here together, just like she had wanted. Forget the fashion show, she had all of her friends back.

"I'd like a cocktail and a caffeine free soda," said Macy clearly not paying any attention. She was still marveling at her granddaughter. This was so not Massie's day.

Over at the other table, it looked like Skye wasn't having a good time at all. Whitney was too busy throwing a temper tantrum that everybody was looking at. Several woman started to gossip at how they couldn't control the little girl. Whitney was busy shouting about wanting spaghetti. Meanwhile Cassidy watched in fascination.

**Sorry for not posting this sooner! It was supposed to go up on Friday but I was working the entire day. Review please?**


	13. Chapter 12

"I want chicken nuggets!" screamed Whitney across the restaurant. Everybody had turned and stared as Skye had promptly ignored her. Taz only continued to talk to his mother. "I don't want to eat here!"

"What a brat," muttered Derrick to Dylan who only giggled. Dylan then proceeded to nod at Cassidy. Cassidy politely nodded at her grandmother was saying. Looking at, Cassidy and Whitney, it was easy to see who the better behaved child was.

Whitney continued to yell and Taz only waved Kristen to come over and refill his glass. Kristen looked at her friends before rolling her eyes. The gang only watched at what Kristen was saying to Skye and Taz. The manager had joined the group and Taz and Skye had quickly left leaving Kristen and the manager alone to empty the table.

Kristen must have excused herself because she made her way over to the girls.

"Well they were kicked out," said Kristen not too thrilled to be the one to admit that. She was going to have the whole family search her sometime in the near future.

"Is that what Whitney is like at school?" asked Massie to Cassidy. Since meeting the girl Massie found a reason to like her. Cassidy only looked like happy at the idea of squealing on the popular girl. Cassidy only looked around to make sure that Whitney wasn't still there.

"She's really mean but all of the other girls like her," said Cassidy bitterly. "In our class there is 20 kids and she picked only 4 kids to be friends with her. Janina Preston, Tara McDonald, Erin O'Hara, and Francesca Markham."

Cassidy only looked at her mother and smiled. "I'm not like that mommy!"

"It's a good thing you're not like that," said Derrick's father. "Because people who are not nice to others never have good things happen to them."

It was that sentence that made Massie turn red in the face. Everybody had briefly glanced at Massie and Derrick coughed. Oh his dad was good! For once Massie had absolutely nothing to say to that remark. Everybody looked at one another as well, as they were all guilty of it.

"Well this is weird," said Kristen and Derrick's parents only looked at her for an explanation.  
"To be waiting on my friends of course."

Nobody said anything about what Derrick's dad had said. Instead they had told Kristen what they had wanted before they ordered. Now this was awkward as Massie and Alicia were usually the ring leaders of their clique.

Dylan had took time to think about it and how bad it really was back in middle school. She had remembered talking about this with one of her friend's parents. Both are doctors that had some serious points.

Mr. Pennington had actually diagnosed Dylan with something. First there was an eating disorder and finally some depression thrown into the mix. She hated to point fingers but both doctors said that Massie and her family was the cause of most of them. Which shocked Dylan to no end! What was worse Derrick could even tell. Back. In. Middle. School.

Thinking about it they were right (!) of all things. Massie was controlling her life like when she said Dylan and Derrick weren't allowed dating. Then when she was allowed she was then forced to dump Derrick for that stupid freshman. Gah she hated talking Mr/Dr. Mason Pennington, the psychologist because he was right.

Not that Massie was all terrible, on the bright side Dylan did find good thing about her. She did make Dylan aware about the titled mirrors back when they had first meet. She had helped Dylan stay away from her psychotic sisters. She kept the COCs away from her until they had eventually switched to other schools.

Silently in her mind Kristen was thinking the same thing. Massie had been cruel in her own way to her. If she wasn't part of her clique Massie would have deemed her a LBR a LONG time ago. Not only that but when Claire had moved to Westchester it was like Kristen and Claire were interchangeable.

Kristen always knew that she was like three different people sometimes…

She, Claire, and Dylan weren't the bullies they were bully victims who play along with Massie and Alicia because we were afraid of them. People always said there is a bunch of peer pressure in middle school and how that's really common in girls.

Claire didn't have to even think, she knew exactly what Mr. Harrington was getting at. At least she thought.

"I'll be right back with your food," said Kristen not wanting this moment to get even more awkward. She had quickly exited the table only for Cassidy to keep complaining about Whitney Brizille. Apparently nobody really liked her and this was only a preschool class.

Nobody had said anything but they were still thinking. Cassidy was still ranting on about Whitney while being polite about it. She was wanting the new Disney Princess doll of Elsa that sang 'Let it Go.'

It wasn't until Dylan had knocked over a wine class that made everybody stare at her.

"Dylan are you okay?" asked Derrick putting his hand on her stomach. Please let her go into labor, as that would make him happy and Massie furious. Thrilled his parents had leaned it, forgetting Massie's story about the clothes mishap.

"Is it labor? Oh Dylan I remember when my Sami was born, do you want to go to a birthing center or hospital?" asked Macy her rapt attention to Massie's story gone. Massie only looked downright pissed that she wasn't getting attention but Dylan was going into labor. This was simply amazing.

"I don't know if it's a false labor or a real one," admitted Dylan. "I guess the hospital. It can't happen now I'm due next Sunday…"

With that the Harrington family had vacated the premise, anxious about a birth. Leaving everyone to wonder what was going to happen next.

**So this chapter is exactly 1000 words! Not a long chapter but I'm prolonging until the last chapter it's only 2 away! There's going to be some Clam in the next chapter and it Skims by Tuesday-Thursday until the fashion show on Friday. Yes the story has set mostly on a Monday and this should have been on the last chapter but I didn't get it done until today. Soooo sorry! **

**Anyway. I am holding a contest for naming Dylan's sons. There is twins and frankly I'm really torn between a couple of great names. So if you're reading submit some names. **


	14. Chapter 13

_The Fisher Household  
Spare Bedroom  
Tuesday, 9:00 a.m. _

"Claire should we?" asked Cam seriously meeting his wife in the eye. She had nodded before facing the wall in front of them. It was a blank wall and they had paint cans at their feet. Both were unsure of how to decorate the "man cave" that Cam wanted. So they agreed that throwing paint at the wall was a good way to spend a Tuesday morning.

"We shall," said Claire giggling at his seriousness. Both had on old painter's clothes and Claire had her long blond hair tied up. Both nodded before attacking the wall with blue, green, black, gray, red, and dark purple paint. School didn't start until next week and normal painting was boring. Besides, who wanted a spare bedroom with plain white walls? Claire didn't want that, as both she and Cam had that artistic vision. So instead, this was their plans for the morning.

Finally after spending a long Monday with Massie and Alicia, she had time alone with her husband. She felt thrilled that they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Alicia was being angsty with her parents. Massie was with James getting ready for her fashion show. Kristen was at work and Dylan… Well Dylan was busy moping as she could tell from the text.

Her phone buzzed at what Dylan had to say:

**DlyPickle: **Flse Alrm no babies yet.

**ClaireBear: **:( they'll be here soon

With that Claire felt better about not following the Harrington family out of the restaurant. Of course she wanted to follow them but she didn't want to leave poor Kristen alone with Massie and Alicia. Kristen had no idea at what had happened to either girl. After catching up with Kristen they were going out for dinner later. Right now she was focusing on being with her husband, she just kept thinking to herself.

Claire bit her lip, as she was the first one to throw the blue paint. Cam quickly followed in suit with the red paint. Cam was right, as this was fun to do. It really helped her let off all of her steam. Any thoughts she had about her old friends had melted away for the good times she had with Cam.

"So what is going on with your audition?" asked Cam casually. He had no clue what they were going to do concerning this issue. He was afraid that Claire was eventually going to find another guy.

Yes, it was like they were back in middle school, when she got the _Dial L for Loser_ part. Granted, he figured Claire would come back. They were starting to become close not to notice it. Claire didn't say anything right away about it.

Instead she pulled at her favorite overalls, and smiled at him. Cam knew from that look that Claire was perfectly fine on her own and whatever she was going to do next.

"Well I got the part, are you jealous?" she asked mischievously. Her pale blue eyes shined meaning that she knew all along. "Because if you are, its okay to tell me. I married you because I love you."

That was all Cam needed to hear, as he trusted his wife. He had pulled her into a deep hug and a kiss. She had given up a chance to be a Hollywood starlet for him. Claire knew that celebrities were fickle and she didn't want that. Yes, Claire loved being in movies and television shows but she never wanted a starring role.

"Not anymore," he whispered in her ear. She giggled and dapped some dark purple paint on his nose. "We should finish this room."

Both looked around to only see the one wall painted.

"As an artist I think that we should only have one wall done that way," said Claire. "Then leave the others white."

"No, how about we have specks of color on parts of the wall that lead up to the overly done wall?" he suggested. Claire thought for a moment before smiling. She had turned and flicked other colors into white space.

"It's perfect."

Afterward the room went from plain white drab to fab, Claire thought. Now all they needed was Cam's man "cave" furniture. They just had an extra TV ordered to pick up at any time. Maybe she could use the room when Layne would come over.

Claire felt pretty happy, that despite not talking to any of the PC, she talked with Layne still. Some of her college friends could come over.

* * *

_The Rivera House _  
_Upstairs Hallway _  
_Tuesday, 11:00 pm. _

Alicia Rivera stood in the doorway of her room. Looking into the room she noticed how comical it looked. After years of perfecting the room, she didn't want to have anything to do with it now. Her room filled with pink, looked like a little kids room.

She sighed not wanting to go in. The rest of the empty house wasn't fit for her either. She had told her father that she could make it on own. Journalism major and communications minor was the way to go. Her parents had supported her all the way through, despite not being a law student.

Somewhere Alicia had lost herself along the way. After the death of two students, one being Alicia's best friend, she couldn't see her future. Everything seemed so murky after that.

Of course she had been sent to counseling. Alicia found herself writing poetry and going to poetry slams instead of doing homework. She only had two months before she blew it all away. Alicia had dropped out of college.

Alicia had found herself between a rock and a hard place. She knew she couldn't get a job in a magazine without a degree and she couldn't got back home to her parents. The only thing left was taking up a job, in the coffee shop.

"Alicia!" said her Cousin Nina stepping out of the guest room. She gapped at what the girl was wearing. For a moment she could swear that Nina had become some kind of hooker in her absents.

"Nina," said Alicia not wanting to have anything to do with her. Right now Alicia just wanted to push her, right out of the window in the hallway. Instead of starting something, like she normally would Alicia stepped away from the plate.

Instead she found herself thinking of what Massie would do. She hadn't spoken to the great Massie Block since she had left for England. Massie Elizabeth Block would just make a scene out of nothing. Alicia, she knew, it was her turn to just do the right thing. The right thing.

Forgetting her current thoughts, Alicia did the one thing that she always wanted to do to Nina. She had physically slapped the girl.

**Alright after being gone for two weeks to the heart of Dixie, I had finally struck some inspiration. And as I promised there is Clam and some Alicia angst. Okay so I didn't promise that but you got it! The next couple chapters will focus on anyone but Dylan unless you want her. Don't forget to submit names for the babies! **


End file.
